


Don't Sleep

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Arthur's back hurts from working so long so Alfred suggests a massage - so they can do... other things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeplerfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/gifts).



> For the prompts: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” and “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”
> 
> (Apparently, I was supposed to make a pun about the fact that this is prompt #4 and #20 but I didn't actually know about 4.20 till I asked about it. So. No pun.)

“Arthur!” shouted Alfred as soon as the man in question stepped through the door.

“Wai-” Arthur began, raising a hand in an attempt to stop the inevitable. It did no good. Alfred scooped Arthur into a hug and squeezed him tight. Arthur immediately gave a cry of pain. Gasping, Alfred let him go and stepped back, looking at him worriedly.

“What's wrong?” Alfred demanded, eyes darting across Arthur's body.

“Nothing, really,” Arthur sighed and he stiffly rolled his shoulders. “My back hurts from being hunched over a computer all day.” He took off his coat and hung it up, slipped off his shoes (wincing as he bent over) and dropped his keys onto the table in the hall.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Of course I'm sure. What else would it be?”

“Hm...” Alfred followed Arthur to the living room where Arthur gingerly sat down, face screwed up in pain and cursing all the while.

“Will you make me a cup of tea, darling? Maybe that will help.”

A pair of arms looped themselves around Arthur's neck and Alfred nuzzled at Arthur's hair. “But I wanted to show you how much I missed ya!” he said, obviously pouting.

Picking up on Alfred's meaning, Arthur smiled fondly. “Well, unless you can cure a sore back, I won't be doing that today. Sorry, love. Wait till my next day off.”

“Or...”

“Or?”

Alfred straightened and walked around the couch so he could look at his boyfriend, uncertainty written clear over his face. “Do you... Well... I mean... I could give you a massage?”

Arthur blinked up at him. “You can give massages?”

“C'mon, Artie. I worked in that spa for a year. 'Course I know how to massage people. Only...”

“Only that was five years ago, Alfred.” Arthur raised an eyebrow, doubtful. “Do you really remember how to do it?”

“Sure! I mean... It's simple enough...”

Sighing, Arthur rolled his eyes, considering. He wasn't sure he wanted to try it. His back ached terribly – sometimes he had the odd twinge but, at the moment, it was constant. Would a massage really help with that? Then again, it would be better than going to the doctor and bothering them for something (hopefully) insignificant.

“All right. Let's try it.”

“Awesome! And sex after, right?” Alfred was practically bouncing with glee, more so when Arthur gave in and nodded his approval.

The masseuse led his charge through to the bedroom where he told Arthur to strip. Sure Alfred was up to something, Arthur did so carefully, glaring at him all the while. Alfred merely rolled his eyes at his suspiciousness and waited. Once Arthur was naked, he was made to lie on his stomach.

“Just relax,” Alfred told him. “I'm going to get something to act like the massage oil.”

“Please don't use the cooking oil...” Arthur murmured.

He listened to Alfred leave the room and, after a few minutes, he came back. “So, I'm using the lotion from that gift set Francis gave you at Christmas and you never use.”

“Fine.”

There was a slight pause while Alfred presumably fiddled with the lotion and then his hands were placed just under Arthur's shoulder blades. Thankfully, Alfred had warmed up the lotion so Arthur relaxed further at his touch rather than startling.

Immediately, Alfred pushed his hands down to the small of his back, lingering for a moment before moving back up and over the shoulder blades. The pressure was a little painful but it also felt amazing. Relaxing further, Arthur sighed as Alfred's hands moved up and down, in circles and when he poked his thumbs down his spine. At one point, Arthur was sure he heard a crack and the pleasure sent a wave of bliss over him. He didn't question it and merely made approving noises, his eyes shut to focus on the sensation...

* * *

“Arthur. Arthur, wake up.”

Groaning, Arthur sluggishly shook his head. “Why?” he grunted.

“You need to wake up 'cause I can't do this without you.”

Turning his head, he peered up at his boyfriend. Alfred was smiling down at him. “What? Do what?” Arthur demanded.

“Sex,” replied Alfred. “And, if you don't get up now, your sleep pattern's gonna be outta whack.”

Slowly, Arthur rolled onto his side to be able to see Alfred better. His boyfriend's eyes swept along his body, eagerly drinking him in. From his own vantage point, he could see the bulge in Alfred's trousers. Trying not to laugh, Arthur smiled up at him. “That was amazing, Al,” he told him, earnestly. “Sorry that I fell asleep.” Arthur stifled a yawn.

“Is your back better, then, sweetheart?”

Thinking about it for a second, Arthur smiled, nodded and sat up. “Yes, thank you.”

“So we can?”

“I don't know...” Arthur said, trying to restrain a smirk. “You made me sleepy with _that_ massage – do you know a way to seduce me with a different one?”

Alfred immediately returned the smirk. “Oh, most definitely.”


End file.
